Día loco de San Valentin
by EriMegumi
Summary: "Tengo solo un día para tener listo un regalo para Vanitas por el día de San Valentin y justo el 14 de este mes el mundo parece que se pone en mi contra" Yaoi, VanVen, otra pareja mencionada AkuRoku, One-shot.


**_¬¬ ya no quiero escribir nada de explicaciones, esta por quería me hizo enojar (justo cuando termine de editarlo bien como se debe la pagina no cargo y se perdio lo que trate de guardar estupido internet)_**

* * *

Día de San Valentín

Dos días, ya faltaban dos días para San Valentín y esta vez no lo olvide… ¡¿Pero que de rayos me sirve recordarlo si ni siquiera tengo listo algún regalo para Vanitas?! Soy el peor novio del mundo, somos pareja desde hace un par de años y el siempre recuerda darme algo el 14 de febrero desde éramos unos niños y yo…me da vergüenza decirlo pero yo ni recuerdo de lo que hice ayer.

Me desplome en mi cama sintiéndome un idiota, no puedo comprar algo ya que me gaste mi dinero de esta semana en algunas cosillas y Roxas mi hermano no querrá darme dinero hasta la siguiente semana y me saldría con lo mismo: "Ventus tienes que ser mas responsable con tu dinero, te lo gastas todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos"

Agarre algunas revistas que tenían algunos artículos de este mes solo para ver que podría comprar para Vani mas adelante, claro si Roxas el tacaño me tiene consideración esta vez en darme un poco de dinero.

Mire cada artículo y precio, pero TODO estaba muy caro, vaya que increíbles descuentos del 14, lance cada revista por alli, hasta que encontré el regalo ideal para mi novio, era un traje formal y a la vez informal juvenil, perfecto para Vanitas.

-_Vanitas se vería muy guapo con este traje_- pensé.

Pero cuando me fije en el precio era el mas caro de todos, me quede paralizado unos segundos y lance la revista con rabia del otro lado de mi cuarto.

-¡¿Qué clase de descuentos son esos?! ¡Hasta la tienda de la esquina da mejores descuentos que esas porquerías!

Escuche la puerta de mi cuarto abrirse, me sobresalte por el pequeño golpe que dio contra la pared, era Roxas en estado zombi.

-Ventus…- parecía que me ahorcaría o mas bien me mataría en cualquier instante- Son las dos de la mañana…y pareces un periquito…vete a dormir de una maldita vez…- se quejo.

-¿L-Las dos de la mañana?- pregunte muy incrédulo.

Me fije en el reloj que esta en mi mesita de noche y si eran las dos de la mañana.

-¡¿Desperdicie todo mi sábado encerrado en mi habitación?!- grite a los cuatro vientos muy sorprendido de la hora y todo el tiempo que desperdicie pensando como un filosofo.

-No puedo creerlo Ventus…estas mas despistado cada día…no deberías juntarte demasiado con Sora - dijo Roxas frotándose las sienes.

-Cállate no es mi culpa- hice un puchero, pero no es verdad…bueno tal vez… a veces estoy en la luna pero no soy el único también a los demás les pasa.

-¿Por qué estas despierto a estas horas? Pero esta vez dame una buena razón no quiero escuchar de nuevo lo del gato que habla.

Es una larga historia que no quiero contar, fue espantoso.

-Te dije que fue una pesadilla- murmure -Bueno es que…ya sabes que olvido las fechas ¿No? Y pues- frote mi nuca un poco apenado- Esta vez quería darle algo a Vanitas ya que siempre el se acuerda de mi y me regala un pequeño obsequio pero no tengo nada de nada que darle y me quede sin dinero….

Roxas me miro un largo rato muy serio, me ponía nervioso como odio que me haga eso.

-Si no vivieras en la luna y supieras ahorrar dinero, no serias un pésimo novio…- dijo con un tono de burla.

-¡Agh tu comentario no me ayuda!

Le lance mi almohada a Roxas aunque uso la puerta de escudo.

-Mira Ven, en lugar de que pienses tanto en que comprarle por que no le haces algo tu.

No había pensado en eso, es una excelente idea.

-¿Cómo que?

-¿Qué tal un chocolate?

Pero hay algo que yo no se hacer y eso es cocinar, es como si hubiera nacido para quemar y congelar todo lo que trate de preparar.

-Roxas la última vez que cocine te quedaste inconsciente por dos días- esos días si merecen ser dignos de recordar o simplemente recuerdo de los accidentes de homicidios contra mi hermano.

-Tu tuviste la culpa de usar picante, bueno mañana Axel y yo te ayudaremos con este asunto ¿De acuerdo? ahora ya duérmete.

Me pare sobre la cama sacando el pecho como sintiéndome muy poderoso.

-Oblígame- le rete.

Roxas me miro serio y cansado en lugar de venir y hacer una batalla, apago la luz y salió del cuarto. En el momento que la luz hizo falta me derrumbe en mi cama.

-¡No Roxas, no te vayas no dejes la luz apagada me da miedo, por favor no seas así!- solté un chillido un tanto agudo.

Rápidamente me metí entre mis cobijas sintiéndome protegido por ellas.

-¡Ventus no seas un niño!- alzo la voz Roxas desde el cuarto de enseguida.

-¡Sabes que no me gusta la oscuridad!-chille como un niño pequeño.

-¡Si te hubieras dormido antes no estarías pasando por esto, buenas noches!

-¡Que no te extrañe que este en tu cama mas al rato!

-¡Te saco a patadas!

-¡Malo!

Duramos unos cuantos minutos gritándonos pero fui el primero en quedarse dormido, por esta vez gano Roxas.

-

Me desperté sintiendo un bloque en la cabeza y con los parpados echos de láminas, ahora veo por que no me desvelo demasiado es horrible. Me levante de la cama con los pies hechos de plomo, el cuerpo me dolía un poco seguro dormí mal anoche, salí de mi habitación y fui directo a la cocina moría de hambre.

La casa olía a dulce haciendo que mi estomago pidiera a gritos algo de comer, cuando entre a la cocina me quede babeando, habían bolsas transparentes llenas de bombones, barras de chocolates y otros dulces, todo se miraba muy delicioso.

Roxas estaba preparando masa para unos pastelillos, aproveché de que estaba dándole la espalda a la mesa para ir a hurtar algo.

Me acerque con mucho sigilo a la mesa y justo cuando iba a tomar algo Roxas me pego en la mano con una cuchara de plástico.

-Ni se te ocurra tocar algo- amenazo usando la cuchara como arma.

-Pero se mira muy rico todo- suplique.

-Nada para ti.

-Tengo hambre.

-Comer dulces en la mañana no es sano además estos dulces son para mis amigos y los tuyos, ya lo sabes.

Hice un puchero y me senté en la mesa refunfuñando. Mi hermano volvió a lo suyo.

-Roxas quiero un dulce dame uno.

Roxas chasqueo la lengua enojado.

-A veces me pregunto que rayos vio Vanitas en ti- murmuro pero alcance a escucharlo aunque hice caso omiso.

-Vamos solo quiero un dulce.

-He dicho que no y punto final.

Iba a volver a insistir pero sentí la mano de alguien en mi hombro haciendo que me sobresaltara, me volvo y era Axel quien hizo una seña para que guardara silencio se acerco a mi hermano con sigilo y pico sus caderas.

-¡Roxy!

-¡Uwaahh!

A Roxas casi se le caía la masa de los pastelillos, se volvió a Axel con las mejillas sonrojadas y con el ceño fruncido por esa mala broma pero para mí si fue muy gracioso tanto que no pude evitar reírme.

-Axel no hagas eso- se quejo

-Es una pena ya lo hice.

Roxas volvió a lo suyo refunfuñando, por fin le dieron su castigo.

-Pensé que llegarías más tarde- dijo casi en un susurro mi hermano.

-Quise llegar mas temprano y-...

-Axel- le interrumpí- Roxas no me deja comer un dulce.

La mejor manera de molestar a Roxas es que Axel y yo hagamos un equipo.

-Vamos Roxy ya escuchaste el niño quiere un caramelo.

Roxas golpeo el mueble con el tazón de la masa, Axel y yo nos sobresaltamos, Roxas se volvió hacia su novio y le apunto con la cuchara como si se tratara de un cuchillo.

-Axel ni se te ocurra estar del lado de Ventus.

-Vamos, vamos Roxas no hay necesidad se amenazar- trato de tranquilizarlo Axel.

-Hmph.

De nuevo Roxas regreso a lo suyo Axel se puso detrás de el y empezó manosearlo, que horror no me molesta que hagan sus cosas, pero por favor no enfrente de mi.

-Vamos Roxy…no te pongas así- susurro Axel cercas del oído de Roxas, mi hermano no aguanto eso y dejo escapar un sonidito de su boca.

-A-Axel…aahh…espera…

Como que me volví invisible para esos dos en estos momentos ya que se notaba que querían continuar hasta el final, pero yo no voy a soportar esta novela. Me aclare la garganta de manera audible para que se dejaran de cursilerías y melosidades. Funciono ya que Roxas le dio un empujón a su novio para que lo dejara en paz.

-¡Axel eres un idiota!-chillo mi hermano muy rojo.

Axel se sentó a un lado mío con una sonrisa de victoria, el 'ding' del horno hizo saber que unas galletas ya estaban listas, Roxas se puso un guante para no quemar y saco la bandeja del horno dejándola frente a Axel y de mi. Pero yo no miraba esa cosa para decorar las galletas.

-Mierda, olvide la decoración- Roxas lanzo el guante a un lado de la bandeja y salió de la cocina.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntamos Axel y yo al unisonó.

-A la tienda regresare en media hora o una hora, mientras tanto ya empiecen a preparar el chocolate para Vanitas los ingredientes están en la alacena y los que sobran ya están en la mesa, bueno adiós.

Roxas se fue sin más, si ni quiera nos dijo como hacer el estúpido chocolate y dudo que Axel sea un genio en esto.

-Oye Axel ¿Cómo se supone que haremos el chocolate si no tenemos la receta?

-No te preocupes por eso-sonrió muy orgulloso-recuerdo muy bien una receta de chocolate que solía hacer mi madre asa que manos a la obra.

Tal vez juzgue mal la cocina de Axel.

-

Como estaba de equivocado….Después de una media hora no hicimos nada productivo, todo salió muy mal. Maldito Axel, se le olvido la gloriosa receta de su mama y terminamos haciendo una masa sin sentido alguno, se quemo lo poco que pudimos hacer, se nos cayo la mezcla del tazón y para acabarlo no se como rayos paso pero exploto una parte del supuesto chocolate que dejamos en la estufa.

Todo es un desastre….Axel y yo nos rendimos y nos sentamos ya no queríamos saber nada de la cocina por un largo rato. El silencio nos invadió seguro que ambos pensábamos en lo mismo: Roxas se pondrá como fiera y nos mataría.

-Bueno-suspire-Roxas nos ahorcara.

-Tú lo haz dicho.

Ambos soltamos un largo suspiro esperando el momento de la muerte y por fin llego ese momento. Escuchamos la puerta de la entrada luego la voz de mi hermano diciendo: "Ya llegue".

Y cuando entro a la cocina, uf me hubiera gustado tener una cámara en ese momento se puso blanco como una hoja, parecía que la mandíbula de le descolgó y se le cayo la bolsa que tenia en la mano.

En 3…2…1…

-¡¿Qué rayos paso con la cocina?!

Ambos soltamos una risa nerviosa mientras buscábamos una excusa para algo pero dudo que funcione.

-Bueno pues umm como que no funciono nada- reí nervioso

-¡No puedo creerlo Axel dijiste que te encargarías de todo!

-¡No es mi culpa fue demasiado difícil!

-¡Esto termino peor de cuando Ventus casi hace que una cazuela explote con sala de tomate!

Pero tenia que mencionar ese accidente, le dije que yo no se preparar pasta.

-¿Cómo paso eso?-pregunto Axel.

-No se cocinar de acuerdo.

-¡Agh! Después de que terminemos con el regalo de Vanitas limpiaremos la cocina.

Bajamos la cabeza avergonzados, Roxas levanto del suelo lo que se le cayó hace unos segundos. Me jalo de los cabellos para que ya empezáramos a cocinar.

-¡Eso duele, te recuerdo que tengo pies!

-Axel fuera de aquí vete a lavar o algo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

Axel salió de la cocina y muy seguramente fue al baño.

-Muy bien Ventus a cocinar como se debe.

-Ya voy.

-

Roxas en lugar de ayudarme como yo imagine, solo se la pasaba dándome instrucciones y ordenes, mejor debí pedir el chocolate de una pastelería o no se pero yo quería sorprende a Vanitas diciéndole que yo cocine eso especialmente para el. Duramos como una hora y media haciendo el regalo para mi novio y cuando menos me di cuenta el chocolate ya estaba hecho pero por mi.

-H-Hice yo sólito el chocolate…

Me sorprendí demasiado creo que haber estado muy concentrado en esto me hizo olvidar lo demás, el chocolate tenia forma de corazón y con una linda rosa en el centro y decorados en las orillas también tenia escrito en el: "Se mi Valentín" ¿Enserio yo hice esto? Ni me di cuenta cuando lo decore.

-Si Ven lo hiciste tu sólito, yo solo te dije que tenias que hacer y vaya que lo hiciste todo al pie de la letra- Roxas rió de manera suave-Creo que pensabas demasiado en que te saldría bien que ni te quejaste.

Me lance contra mi hermano y le di un fuerte abrazo en verdad tengo que agradecerle.

-¡Gracias gracias gracias Roxas!

-E-Espera…no puedo respirar…

Axel por fin apareció, había tomado un baño y tenía puesta una ropa vieja de papa que dejo aquí, aunque le quedaba muy bien.

-¿Ya terminaron?

Solté a Roxas y el cayo al suelo, me dirigí a Axel y le enseñe el chocolate.

-¡Si mira!

-Vaya si que les quedo bien.

En la mesa estaba una cajita de color blanco y con un lindo listón rojo, la caja era del mismo tamaño del chocolate así que lo envolví rápidamente. Ahora si estaba todo listo.

-Perfecto espero que a Vani le guste, bueno yo me tengo que ir a bañar y alistar todo.

-Yo ya me tengo que ir adiós.

Axel y yo estábamos a punto de salir de la cocina hasta que Roxas nos agarro del cabello.

-Ustedes se quedan aquí hasta que esta cocina este reluciente.

-Nooo- dijimos al unisonó.

Mientras Roxas se relajaba en la sala descansando, Axel y yo estábamos de Cenicientas o en nuestro caso será más bien de Cenicientos, en la cocina y si nos faltaba una pequeña manchita teníamos que limpiar de nuevo.

No quiero volver a entrar a ese extraño lugar nunca más.

Ya lo que restaba de la tarde los tres nos la pasamos jugando con algunos videojuegos, nos divertimos aunque toda esa diversión se desvaneció cuando Roxas y Axel se pusieron muy melosos y empezaron a manosearse.

Yo me largue a mi cuarto no iba a soportar eso no señor claro que no, ya en mi cuarto arregle mis cosas para la escuela y me acosté en mi cama, me dedique a mirar el techo. Aun estaba pensando en comprarle a Vani aquel traje formal e informal, tal vez mas adelante lo llegue a conseguírselo.

También estaba pensando si el regalo que hice le gustaría y seria suficiente, ahora que lo pienso Vanitas nunca me a pedido ser su Valentín seria por que el quiere que yo tome esa iniciativa o no le interesaba esa parte.

Me quede dormido con tantos pensamientos e mi cabeza aun seguía cansado por haberme desvelado tanto ayer.

-

Ya en la mañana mi hermano y yo salimos corriendo de la casa con los regalos de cada unos de nuestros amigos, en el camino me encontré a Aqua y Terra que ellos se iban a la universidad, les dimos sus regalos y ellos los nuestros, me hubiera gustado hablar mas con ellos pero ya se nos estaba haciendo tarde, así que nos despedimos rápido.

Cuando llegamos nuestra escuela nos encontramos con Sora

-¡Sora!- le salude.

Se volvió a nosotros y sonrió.

-¡Hola muchachos!

Nos dirigimos hacia Sora mientras que el sacaba dos bolsitas llenas de dulces para cada uno.

-Feliz San Valentín, tomen estos son para ustedes.

Nos dio las bolsitas y a mi se me hizo agua en la boca de inmediato de solo ver los dulces.

-Gracias Sora toma aquí esta lo tuyo.

Roxas le dio a Sora una bolsita de parte de los dos.

-Gracias- Sora guardo la bolsita en su mochila.

-Hey Sora ¿Dónde esta Vani?- pregunte.

-Pues veras…el muy canijo seguía dormido cuando yo ya estaba listo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si trate de levantarlo pero me lanzo una almohada y me dijo: "Fuera de aquí pulga que quiero seguir durmiendo."

No puede ser justo el día de hoy al bruto se le ocurre querer quedarse en casa

-¡¿Llegue temprano entonces para nada?! Agh idiota Vani.

-Lo siento Ven.

Maldito flojo y yo que quería darle temprano el chocolate.

-No te preocupes Ven lo esperaremos seguro que si llega, también tenemos que esperar a Axel- dijo Roxas con un tono tranquilo.

Me quede pensando si Axel iba a venir ¿Como le haría para entrar? A los prefectos no les gustan las visitas a menos que no sea por un asunto de la escuela. Sora también pensó lo mismo.

-¿Pero como le hará para entrar?- preguntamos Sora y yo.

-No lo se-admitió Roxas.

Nos dimos un manotazo en la cara.

-Hey el solo dijo que quería ver como reaccionaba Vanitas cuando le dieras el regalo pero nunca especifico como le haría para quedarse.

-Bueno no importa solo hay que esperar y ya- dije confiado en que aquellos dos llegarían a tiempo.

-

Sora, Roxas y yo seguíamos en la entrada de la escuela esperando por esos dos lentos y ya no faltaba mucho para que sonara la campana de la escuela.

-¡De acuerdo ya no estoy tan seguro que lleguen!- dije derrotado

-Roxas ¿Seguro que vendrá Axel?-pregunto Sora ya harto también de esperar.

-No estoy seguro si.

-¿A quien buscan?

Los tres reconocimos la voz y cuando nos volvimos nos encontramos a Axel con un traje del señor de la limpieza y con un ridículo bigote falso.

-Hola chicos.

Nos quedamos mudos por unos segundos, Sora y yo contuvimos nuestras risas mientras que Roxas seguía en shock.

-¡¿Axel que rayos crees que estas haciendo?!

-Pues como su escuela no me deja estar aquí como una visita así que me vine como el señor de la limpieza.

Mientras Axel y Roxas discutían, yo seguía mirando hacia los lados esperando que Vanitas apareciera pero nada y la campana toco. Sora coloco su mano en mi hombro.

-Vamos Ven o llegaremos tarde.

Suspire derrotado, los cuatro entramos a la escuela aunque uno de los prefectos se llevo a Axel para que se pusiera a limpiar. Al fin y al cabo no fue tan buena idea de que usara ese disfraz.

-

Después de unas cuantas horas de clases llego el receso y nos volvimos a reunir aunque yo me puse en estado zombi depresivo, el idiota de mi novio no vino a la escuela.

-Vamos Ven no te deprimas- trataba de animarme Sora.

-Vani no llego…me hizo madrugar….Vaniiii….

Al cabo de unos minutos Axel apareció jadeando. Los tres lo miramos como si se tratara de un demente.

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto Roxas enojado.

-Limpiando los baños y no fue nada agradable.

Los tres nos empezamos a reír, pobre Axel pero el tenia la culpa por elegir un disfraz como ese y para la mala suerte de el, el prefecto a pareció.

-Usted, le dije que fuera a limpiar el laboratorio.

-Espere yo solo-...¡Wahh!

El prefecto se llevo arrastrando a Axel, en verdad me gustaría tener una cámara.

-Al menos a Ven se le bajo la depresión-dijo Sora aun riendo.

Eso se me clavo en el corazón nuevamente me acorde que Vanitas no vino.

-Vaniiiii….

Roxas golpeo la cabeza de ¨Sora.

-Sora idiota mira lo que haz hecho.

-Lo siento pensé que se le había pasado.

-Lo único que pasara aquí será que te otro golpe- Roxas sujeto a Sora por el cuello de la camiseta y levanto su puño para darle un bueno golpe en la cara

-¡No Roxas espera!... ¡Vanitas, allí esta Vanitas!- grito asustado Sora esperando que no lo golpeara Roxas.

Roxas y yo miramos del otro lado del patio y en efecto allí estaba Vanitas sentado en una banca mirando su celular como si nada.

-¡Vani!

Me levante de la banca muy emocionado.

-Vamos Ventus, ve y dale el regalo- me animo Roxas

-S-Si…

Fui a paso apresurado hacia donde estaba sentado Vanitas, tenido a Roxas y a Sora mirando muy emocionados y atentos

-¡Va-...

Y justo cuando ya casi lo alcanzaba una chica llego con el para darle una barra de chocolate, de inmediato mi cuerpo y mente reaccionaron y di media vuelta.

-¡Vaya se me hace tarde!- fue lo único que dije mientras me ponía rojo y reía de manera estúpida.

Roxas y Sora se dieron un manotazo en la cara por la estupidez que acaban de ver. Regrese a donde ellos estaban.

-¿Qué rayos acabas de hacer Ventus?-pregunto Roxas enojado.

-Estabas así de cercas- añadió Sora molesto.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! Es que….medio pánico y me puse muy nervioso no se por que…

-Es tu novio vamos Ven no te comportes como la típica chica enamorada.

-¡Cállate Roxas no me ayudas con ese comentario!

Me di la vuelta y vi como la chica se iba muy sonriente cuando ella desapareció, Vanitas tiro el chocolate a un bote de basura muy cercano. Ya empezaba a preocuparme si mi regalo acabaría como el de esa chica.

-Vamos Ven es tu oportunidad ve- Sora me empujo y yo fui otra vez hacia Vanitas.

Ya estaba muy cercas de llegar con el, cuando abrí la boca para decir algo nuevamente otra chica se le ocurrió aparecer.

-Voy a llegar tarde a mi clase- dije como un idiota.

Regrese con mi hermano y mi amigo, Roxas me sjeto por el cuello y me empezó a estrangular y a zangolotear.

-¡¿Qué acabas de hacer Ven?! ¡No dejes que esas chicas te roben a tu novio maldita sea!- me decia Roxas enojado.

-Ya se fue la chica vamos Ven regresa allí.

Roxas y Sora me dieron un empujón esperando que no volviera a meter la pata.

Pero cada que iba con Vanitas una chica aparecía para joderme el momento, yo me acobardaba no se por que y regresaba como un perrito regañado con mis apoyos. Esto se repitió unas seis veces más hasta que se acabo el receso y Vanitas se fue a sus clases.

-Estuvo cuando me acuerdo de unas fechas y hago algo muy especial para alguien el mundo se pone en mi contra-dije con algunas lagrimillas en mis ojos.

-No digas eso Ven-Roxas revolvió mi cabello-Ya sabes que en esta fecha como se ponen las chicas por los muchachos seguro en la salida se lo puedas entregar.

-Si…

Regresamos a clases aunque me quede nuevamente en mi estado depresivo zombi, cada profe que me miraba así se preocupaba y me preguntaban si me sentía bien yo decía que si pero mi aura de depresión seguía a mi alrededor, al menos las clases parecían mas cortas.

-

Por fin se acabaron las clases de hoy, aun seguía un tanto decaído, me dirigí a la puerta principal de la escuela donde estaba Sora y Roxas esperando por mi me acerque a ellos con el paso lento y los abrace.

-Por favor Ven no te pongas depresivo-trataba de consolarme Roxas.

-Vanitas aun no ha salido y le molesta salir cuando todos ya se están marchando, es muy probable que ya nadie te interrumpa Ven.

-De acuerdo…

Todos los estudiantes salieron de la escuela y como predijo Sora, Vanitas no salió aun o el muy mendigo se salto las ultimas clases. Una vez que todos salieron mire por todos lados pero ningún rastro de el. Lo sabia el muy maldito me abandono aquí en esta escuela.

-Ven mira aquí viene Vanitas.

Levante la mirada y aquí venia Vanitas, aburrido e ignorando todo a su alrededor.

Me cercioré de que esta vez ninguna chica estuviera cercas o a la mira, por suerte ninguna, respire hondo y me dirigí a mi novio, los nervios empezaron a subirme a la cabeza y mi mente me decía: "Tranquilízate ¿Quieres?" aunque no servía de mucho. Ya estaba a unos cuantos pasos de Vanitas abrí la boca para llamarle.

-V-Vani-...

-¡Vanitas!

¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué rayos todos me interrumpen, acaso se quedaron de acuerdo para interrumpirme?! Estuvo el mundo me odia por completo. Y tenia que ser ella la dueña de esa horrible voz que odio demasiado. Me detuve en seco para ver como Namine corría al lado de MI novio.

-_"Esa maldita zorra"_- fue lo único que tenia en la mente.

-Hola Vanitas feliz día de San Valentín.

Namine tomo de la mano a Vanitas para atraer su atención. Eso me hizo enojar ¿Quién se cree esta tipa para llegar y hablar con mi Vanitas como si ya lo conociera desde siempre? Me desagradaba por completo como ponía su tono de voz para coquetear con el.

-Um hola Namine…- saludo Vanitas sin muchas ganas- También feliz día.

No lo había notado hasta este momento, Namine tenía en las manos un paquete grande como el de un pastel, por favor…que no sea lo que yo me imagino que es.

-Aquí tienes Vanitas, es un pastel de chocolate que prepare yo misma para ti.

Namine le dio el paquete a Vani y cuando el lo abrió alcance a ver un pastel de chocolate fenomenal. Aquel pastel hizo que me sintiera pequeño e insignificante fue como si me hubieran cortado mi corazón un hacha. Las mejillas de Namine se tornaron rojas y jugueteaba con sus pulgares.

-Vanitas…t-te quería preguntar si…-hizo una pausa-¿Quisieras ser mi Valentín?

Esa frase me rompió en mil pedazos, si no quería que me quitaran a Vanitas debía interferir en este momento ¡¿Pero por que rayos no hago o digo algo?! Después de unos segundos Vanitas y Namine se dieron cuenta de mi presencia.

-Ventus ¿Qué haces aquí?- Vanitas se sorprendió al verme.

Namine puso cara de molestia y me mando su mejor mirada asesina, por mala suerte le funciono muy bien y mirar los ojos dorados de Vanitas, hizo que el pánico me invadiera de golpe, sentí que mis nervios explotarían en cualquier momento.

-Etto…yo- sonreí nervioso- N-Nada solo quería…umm ir al baño…y pues-mi voz no sonaba nada convincente y además temblaba demasiado-¡Me voy!

Salí disparado como una bala solo escuche a Sora y Roxas decir: "¡Espera Ventus!" pero no me quise detenerme por nada en el mundo, llegue a casa en tiempo récord.

-

Me acosté en el sillón y me hice bolita, estaba enojado conmigo mismo por no haber sido capaz de decirle en la cara a Namine y enfrente de Vanitas: "El es mío maldita zorra, así que no te atrevas a acercarte a el" pero es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Algunas lagrimas se me escaparon pero no de tristeza si no de rabia. Roxas llego a casa al cabo de unos minutos.

-Ven…

Se acerco a mí y se sentó a un lado mío luego acaricio mi cabeza.

-Ventus ¿Por qué rayos saliste corriendo así?

-Por que he perdido la oportunidad para decirle al amor de mi vida que fuera mi Valentín….

-Vamos no es para tanto.

Me quede callado ya no quería seguir hablando de este estúpido asunto. La puerta de la entrada se abrió y cerraron de golpe.

-Ya llegue- la voz de Axel sonaba arenosa.

-¿Dónde rayos estabas Axel?

-En la escuela, tu maldito prefecto me hizo limpiar demasiado.

-Tú tienes la culpa por haber sido un idiota y haberte puesto el traje del señor de la limpieza.

Deje escapar un quejido para que estos dos se callaran.

-Oh si por cierto ¿Cómo termino todo?

-Pues Namine llego y le arruino el día a Ventus.

-Vaya que puta es.

Deje escapar otro quejido.

-Esto…Ventus, Axel y yo vamos a ir a cenar ¿Quieres venir?

-No….quiero estar en casa encerrado por lo que me resta de existencia…

Sonaba demasiado depresivo. Roxas dejo escapar un suspiro de derrota.

-Esta bien, al menos ve y cámbiate.

-Si ya voy…

Subí las escaleras o más bien me arrastre por ellas, entre a mi habitación pero en lugar de cambiarme me acosté en mi cama, que importa además como si fuera a salir y me quede dormido.

- 

Un rico aroma hizo que me despertara, me senté en la cama y me fije en el reloj, eran ya las seis de la tarde, de seguro Roxas estaba preparando la cena. Salí de mi cuarto y lo primero que note es que las luces estaban apagadas pero había velas que iluminaban la casa, yo estaba rezando que Roxas y Axel no estuvieran haciendo "cosas sucias." Baje del segundo piso y me dirigí a la cocina.

-¿Qué tanto cocina Rox-...

Me sorprendí mucho ya que Roxas no era el que estaba cocinando si no ¡Vanitas!

-¡V-Vanitas! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Oh mi bello durmiente ya despertó, que bien justo a tiempo para la cena.

Me sonroje hasta las puntas de mi cabello y mas por la maldita ropa que llevaba puesta Vanitas, una camiseta ajustada con un poco de cuello pero sin mangas color negra y unos pantalones negros como de un traje eso creo pero lo hacia lucir muy sexy. Me sentí un tanto avergonzado ya que yo seguía teniendo puesto mi uniforme escolar.

-M-Me iré a cambiar y-...

Vanitas sujeto mi mano evitando que diera otro paso.

-No, quédate así te miras muy sexy.

No se si es posible ponerme aun mas rojo pero creo que Vanitas lo logro. Me guío hasta la mesa del marcador donde me ofreció asiento, la mesa esta bien arreglada ¿Enserio Vanitas hizo todo esto?

-¿Quieres algo de beber?

Vanitas me mostro una botella verde típica de los vinos.

-Vanitas, sabes que aun no podemos tomar.

-Tranquilo esto no es vino, es jugo de manzana.

Sirvió el jugo de manzana en dos copas y luego sirvió la cena, todo se miraba muy delicioso. Cuando lleve el primer bocado a mis labios me quede encantado por la rica comida y cada platillo era mas sabroso. Nos la pasamos hablando de muchas cosas al azar para no dejar el ambiente tenso. Esta fue la mejor cena de mi vida.

Una vez que terminamos de cenar Vanitas recogió todo y lo llevo al lavavajillas, aun yo seguía embriagado por toda la cena. Ya que todo estaba recogido Vanitas me tomo de la mano y me llevo a la sala, el se sentó en el sillón y luego me sentó en su regazo, rayos otra vez me sonroje demasiado.

-¿Te parece si comes el postre?- pregunto mi novio con un tono seductor.

Vanitas saco de entre los cojines una cajita blanca con un listón rojo, era demasiado idéntica a la mía, mas bien no era idéntica era mi cajita de regalo donde venia el chocolate para Vanitas.

-¿D-De donde sacaste esto?

-Bueno, después de que saliste corriendo como un loco en la escuela se te cayo la caja y pues como decía que era para mi.

Pero si el…

-Vani pero yo vi como tirabas cada chocolate que te daban las chicas.

-Yo no quería el chocolate de alguien mas que no fuera el tuyo.

Me sorprendió mucho lo que Vanitas me dijo, esperen ¿Cómo rayos sabia que le iba a preparar un chocolate?

-¿Cómo es que-…

-Roxas y yo planeamos el día de hoy desde diciembre como siempre olvidas el calendario ¿Por qué crees que salió hoy?

Al menos todo tiene un poco más de sentido.

-P-Pero yo creí que… ¿Y lo de Namine?- pregunte aun celoso de aquella escena.

-Eso fue lo único que no planeamos pero igual funciono todo a la perfección.

-P-Pero si ella hasta te pregunto que fueras su Valentin.

-Le dije que no, yo quiero que alguien mas me lo pregunte.

Mi cerebro tardo unos segundos en procesar lo que estaba pasando, Vanitas me seguía mirando. Trague saliva y me arme de valor con las palabras en la punta de la lengua.

-V-Vanitas...¿S-Serias...m-mi V-Valentin?

Demonios, tartamudee demasiado, Vanitas sonrió de manera tierna y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Claro.

Me emocione demasiado y le di un fuerte abrazo, Vanitas me abrazo también y me separo para poder respirar.

-Bien, es hora lo que yo quiero es mi postre.

Abrió el paquete y miro con atención el chocolate, sonrió de manera tierna.

-Me gusta como luce pero ahora veamos como sabe.

Vanitas le dio una mordida al chocolate, yo esperaba que si estuviera sabroso si no, soy en verdad un asco en la cocina.

-Mmm…

Ese 'mmm' me puso nervioso.

-¿Q-Que tal?

Vanitas sonrió de lado mientras que se relamía los labios.

-Delicioso.

-¿Enserio?-pregunte emocionado.

-Si, aunque falta un pequeño detalle.

Sentí mi corazón en la palma de mi mano ¿Roxas olvido darme alguna otra cosa para el chocolate? Pero si el me dijo todo al pie de la letra, no puede ser.

-L-Lo siento Vani, seguramente olvide un pequeño ingrediente…

-No me refiero a eso.

-¿Eh, entonces?

-Saca la lengua-soltó de repente.

Mire a Vanitas sin comprender, su mirada me seguía insistiendo con lo que dijo hace un momento y pues hice caso, saque un poco mi lengua.

-Vamos saca la lengua un poco más.

Esto ya se estaba volviendo humillante y tedioso, saque un poco más mi lengua, Vanitas sonrió de manera satisfactoria y coloco sobre mi lengua un trocito de chocolate.

-Listo ahora ya tiene el último detalle.

Vanitas me dio un beso muy apasionado y le correspondí, entre los dos fuimos degustando el chocolate hasta que se derritiera entre nuestros labios, estaba exquisito y mas con el sabor de los labios de mi novio, el chocolate ya se había derretido, trate de separarme de Vanitas para respirar pero el no quería detenerse.

Le di unas palmaditas en el pecho para que me dejara respirar pero nada, hasta profundizaba cada vez mas el beso y empezó a ser un poco mas brusco empezó por morder mi lengua y mis labios haciendo que dejara escapar unos gemidos ahogados, escuche como dejaba escapar una risita maliciosa, maldito bastardo.

Vanitas se apiado de mi y rompimos el beso dejando nuestras bocas unidas con un hilillo de saliva. Lleve bocanadas de aire a mis pulmones y trataba de , Vanitas volvió abalanzarse sobre mi pero esta vez no fue a devorarme los labios, ahora fue directo al lóbulo de mi oreja primero la lamió y luego la mordió, no pude reprimir mi gemido, Vanitas bajo a mi cuello para empezar a mordisquearlo.

-Aahh…V-Vanitas…no…m-mañana tene-…. ¡Aah!

Sentí sus manos bajar por mi espalda hasta mi trasero para empezar a masajearlo.

-Vanitas espera- lo detuve ya muerto de vergüenza

-¿Qué pasa?- Vanitas no quitaba su tono seductor.

-M-Mañana tenemos escuela…y Roxas puedes llegar en cualquier momento.

-Vamos Ventus déjate llevar además le pedí a Roxas que estuviera fuera por un bueno rato así que ¿Quieres jugar conmigo un rato?

-¿J-Jugar?

-Si donde yo te desvirgo ¿Qué te parece?

Me sonroje de solo escuchar esa palabra pero de algo yo si estaba seguro es que quería tener mi primera vez con mi mejor amigo de la infancia que se hizo mi novio.

-C-Claro Vani-sonreí de manera inocente.

Note que Vanitas se estremeció y no tardo mucho en volver a devorar mis labios, bajo a mi cuello y con cuidado fue desabrochando mi camiseta escolar para empezar a lamer mis pezones, sujete con fuerza su camiseta, mientras que el seguía con su tarea, trataba no dejar salir ningún sonido pero Vanitas me insistió con dejarlos escapar, tenia razón debería dejarme llevar y dejarme consumir por el deseo…

-¡Vanitas!

Vanitas y yo nos sobresaltamos, no escuche la puerta de la entrada, gire la mirada para encontrarme con la mirada asesina de Roxas. Mi hermano me abrazo por el cuello separándome un poco de Vanitas y abrocho los botones de mi camiseta.

-¡Vanitas bastardo, prometiste solo una cena! ¿Y que es lo que me encuentro? A ti apunto de quitarle la dulce inocencia mi hermanito.

¿Qué rayos le pasa a Roxas, ¿desde cuando se tomo enserio el papel del hermano mayor sobreprotector conmigo? Me hizo enojar y no solo a mi también a Vanitas quien chasqueo la lengua cabreado.

-Vamos Roxas no seas exagerado.

-Yo no estoy siendo exagerado, me molesta que yo te di la mano y tú me tomaste del pie.

-R-Roxas suéltame me estas lastimando- trate de captar la atención de Roxas para que ya dejara en paz a mi lindo novio.

-Tu cállate Ventus, que tu tampoco me tienes contento aceptando que este granuja haga lo que el quiera con tu cuerpo.

-¿Y eso que? Es mi cuerpo y mi virginidad yo decido con quien perderla- replique sonrojado.

Vanitas logro soltarme del agarre de mi hermano y me abrazo de la cintura.

-Ya lo escuchaste Roxas, mi niño ya hablo y asunto arreglado.

Roxas parecía que estaba apunto de explotar.

-¡Yo soy tu hermano mayor Ventus y mientras yo viva nadie absolutamente nadie tiene por que tocarte hasta que ya seas mayor de edad!

-¡Tu no eres mayor de edad y ya haz echo cosas indebidas con Axel en tu cuarto!

La cara de Roxas se torno totalmente roja y empezó a temblar.

-¡N-No digas eso enfrente de los demás!- chillo Roxas.

Axel llego y abrazo a Roxas por la cintura.

-Roxy vamos ya deja a los niños que se diviertan un rato ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Axel tranquiliza a ti pequeña fiera ¿Quieres?- dijo Vanitas

-¡¿A quien rayos crees que le dices fiera?!- Roxas se retorcía entre los brazos de Axel para que lo soltara.

-Claro- sonrió Axel.

-¡Deja de ponerte de el lado de ellos maldito traidor!

Vanitas aprovecho ese momento y me cargo, me aferre a su cuerpo para no caer y se dirigió a las escaleras. Seguía escuchando los gritos de rabia de mi hermano.

-¡H-Hey! ¿A dónde creen que van ustedes dos?

-Vamos Roxas ¿Qué tal si tu y yo también nos divertimos un rato?

-¡¿Q-Que?!

-

Llegamos a mi cuarto, Vanitas abrió la puerta y luego cerro con seguro, se acerco a mi cama y me acostó con gentileza. Me miro con ternura y acaricio mi rostro.

-¿Listo para esto Ventus?

Acaricie la mano de Vanitas y le sonreí.

-Si Vani.

-Muy bien, es hora de que Vanitas te de la mejor noche de tu vida.

En verdad este será un día de San Valentín que nunca olvidare. 

* * *

_**(La puta madre! esta porqueria no guardo bien y tengo que volver hacer todo!) -w- que les pareció? ¬w¬ Que? pensaron que en verdad haría el lemon? pues noo x3 originalmente si iba a tener pero me dio flojera hacerlo y no estaba de humor y con mi mama merodeando por aquí pésima idea .-.**_

_**Creo que notaron mi pequeño bullying hacia Namine, lo siento pero en verdad me cae gorda y pues ademas necesitaba una escena de celos de Ventus y ella era la candidata correcta x3**_

_**He estado pensando en hacer fics de acuerdo a las fechas importantes así como el de 'Broma de año nuevo', este de san Valentin, etc, pero ya vere si se puede. Tal vez ande medio desaparecido por un examen y por mi psp xDUu**_

**_Bueno eso es todo de mi parte, gracias por leer mi fic! y no leeremos pronto!_**

**_Bye~!_**

P.D: si ven algo que no salio bien, fue por que esta por queria no guardo y tube que hacerlo todo de nuevo y ya es muy tarde y me da mucha pereza hacerlo como se debe.


End file.
